surcis de destin 2
by yunika
Summary: jusqu'où on peut allé pour sauvé l'élu de son coeur.


C'est à peu près la même chose que Sursis du Destin à part... non à vous de le découvrir .

Bonne lecture !

**_Sursis du destin 2_**

Je ne me rappelle plus trop comment tout cela a commencé, mais je me souviens des larmes qui inondaient ton fin visage, embrouillant tes magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

Ces mêmes larmes qui tombaient lentement, comme une douce averse d'été pour venir s'éteindre sur mon épaule.

Epaule que tu tenais fermement tout en répétant sans cesse des :

_« Ne me quitte pas. » _

_« Reste avec moi. »_

_« J'ai besoin de toi. »_

Mais mon aimée, ma fleur de cerisier, je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter.

Pourtant je sentais mon âme délester mon corps pour venir voguer au-dessus des vivants comme un être impuissant, un observateur sans droit de parole regardant ces gens s'affairer autour de mon corps inerte, sans vie.

Je remarquais que tu n'étais plus auprès de moi.

Je te cherchais dans cette masse de gens et enfin je t'aperçus dans les bras de ta cousine qui, alertée par ton cri avait accouru à ton secours.

Tu déversais ta douleur dans ses bras, répétant des mots qui semblaient incompréhensibles à ses oreilles, tout comme aux miennes d'ailleurs.

J'essayais de reprendre conscience.

Je voulais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, te consoler, te rassurer, te dire cette phrase magique que mon cousin t'avait tant répétée et qui à bon nombre de fois, t'avait donnée le courage de tout affronter.

_« Avec toi Sakura, tout ira bien.»_

Mais plus j'essayais de revenir d'entre les morts, plus je me sentais disparaître.

Mon esprit déjà invisible aux yeux des mortels semblait devenir de plus en plus translucide.

Mes yeux se fermaient doucement et je savais que s'ils se fermaient, à jamais ils resteraient clos.

Je ne voulais pas te quitter.

J'avais trop peu vécu à tes cotés.

Je voulais encore rire, pleurer, mais surtout t'aimer, toujours à tes cotés.

Je n'étais pas près à partir, loin de toi.

Je souhaitais tant pouvoir toucher encore une fois ta peau douce et mielleuse.

M'enivrer de ton parfum qui à maintes reprises m'avait fait perdre mes moyens.

Serrer ton corps, si frêle soit-il, contre le mien mais par-dessus tout je voulais une dernière fois, seulement une dernière fois, effleurer tes lèvres des miennes.

Goûter ce fruit défendu auquel personne n'avait le droit excepté moi.

Mais hélas la fatigue m'envahissait.

J'allais fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois, lorsque tout autour de moi se figea.

Ta voix résonnait encore dans les alentours tant ton cri était désespéré.

_« TIME ! »_

Sous la surprise j'ouvris grand mes yeux, chose que je n'avais pas réussi à faire quelques secondes auparavant.

Je tournais mon regard vers toi et Tomoyo, mais tu n'étais plus dans ses bras.

Elle était elle aussi, figée par ta carte comme tous les autres.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué ton regard fixé sur moi.

Non pas mon moi corporel, mais moi l'esprit voltigeant dans les airs.

Tu m'as fixé encore un court moment puis tu as baissé le regard tout en prononçant d'une petite voix :

_« Je ne te laisserai pas partir loin de moi. Pas ainsi. »_

Tu as replongé ton regard dans le mien tout en empoignant cette petite clé mystérieuse qui pendait à ton cou.

L'effroi s'empara de mon âme lorsque je compris tes intentions, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Tu avais commencé à réciter ces paroles qui t'ont conduite ici.

_« Clé du pouvoir stellaire, dévoile ta véritable apparence. Moi, Sakura, par notre lien je te l'ordonne. Libération! »_

Un frisson parcourut mon non-corps à l'idée de ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire.

_« J'en appelle à mon pouvoir de l'étoile. Que la carte que je désire se matérialise. »_

Une nouvelle carte apparut devant toi.

Une carte qui te donnait le pouvoir des Dieux, mais entre tes mains je savais que le monde ne courrait aucun risque, mais toi par contre...

J'eus à peine le temps de te supplier, que les yeux emplis de larmes tu l'invoquais déjà.

_« Ô carte de la vie, réveille celui qui hante mon cœur. »_

_« LIFE! »_

Puis plus rien.

Le noir total.

J'entendais les gens autour de moi qui poursuivait ce qu'il faisait avant que tu ne les figes.

La carte Time ne faisait plus effet.

Mon coeur se serra à l'éventualité que, ayant utilisé trop de magie, tu avais à ton tour disparu.

Toujours étendu au sol, une larme coula le long de ma joue.

Ce fut le cri de Tomoyo qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Aussitôt, je me mis sur mes jambes, surprenant les ambulanciers qui s'affairaient à me redonner vie depuis quelques minutes déjà.

En trois enjambées je vous avais rejoint.

Tomoyo te serrait dans ses bras, pleurant d'avoir à nouveau perdu un être cher.

Elle leva ses yeux embrouillés de larmes vers moi et me dit:

_« Shaolan... Elle est...Elle est... »_

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, comme si le dire confirmerait ses dires.

Puis elle réalisa que j'étais debout, devant elle et en vie.

_« Mais comment? Non? Elle... Elle n'a pas fait ça? »_

Pour seule réponse je t'arrachais à son étreinte et déposais mon oreille sur ta poitrine, espérant y entendre un signe, aussi infime serait-il, qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Mais je ne pus vérifier totalement que, comme moi-même je venais de le faire pour Tomoyo, on t'arracha à mon étreinte pour te déposer sur une civière.

Le temps de reprendre contenance, tu étais déjà partie en direction de l'hôpital.

Les jours ont passés, puis les semaines, les mois pour en finir aux années.

Deux précisément.

Deux ans jour pour jour que l'on avait constaté ton décès.

Je suis ici aujourd'hui devant cette tombe, pour te prouver que durant ces deux ans, ces deux longues années, je ne t'ai pas oubliée.

Chaque jour durant lequel j'ai été séparé de toi, je me suis efforcé à devenir le plus puissant sorcier qui soit, afin d'utiliser tes Sakura Cards à mon tour.

Kéro et Yué eux aussi m'ont aidé, tu peux être fière d'eux.

Ils m'ont entraîné chaque jour sans relâche.

Puis Eriol m'a transmit de ses pouvoirs, puisqu'il n'avait malheureusement plus rien à m'apprendre.

Et Tomoyo.

Cette chère Tomoyo.

Il ne faudra pas oublier de la remercier lorsque tout sera enfin terminé.

Elle a tant fait pour moi, pour nous.

Elle ne m'a jamais laissé et m'a toujours encouragé.

Tout le monde à sa manière, a participé pour qu'en ce jour tout fonctionne.

Même ton frère.

Et oui ton frère.

Tous les matins, il est venu avec moi faire mon jogging en me menaçant de ce qu'il allait me faire subir si je ne menais pas à bien mon projet.

Et crois-moi, grâce à Toya j'en ai couru des kilomètres.

Et maintenant je suis là, enfin là et enfin prêt.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche une carte et prononça à haute voix :

_« Carte de la vie! A celle qui t'a créée et qui pour moi, a tout sacrifié. Rends-lui ce qui lui a été injustement arraché! »_

_« LIFE !»_

Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié. C'est fou ce que l'on peut écrire quand un cour est vraiment plat.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un comm surtout


End file.
